Sin lágrimas
by lori777
Summary: Kurogane es un joven profesor en una prestigiosa escuela pero su pasado no es nada agradable, al menos una parte, ¿quieres saber su vida? Spoiler de Kurogane. leve KuroFai.


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CRHoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: **

Para mayores de 16 (mucha violencia al final).

Posibles spoilers del volumen 14 (Pasado de Kurogane), y volumen 24 (su nombre real).

— **Diálogos — **

**[**Notas de Autor (o sea yo)**]**

**(**notas del texto**)**

**Subtítulos**

**Sin lágrimas**

_**Lori777**_

_Los anhelos de ayer no son los mismos de hoy. Cuando la vida te golpea de forma cruel, cuando te arrebata todo en un segundo._

Tokio 1999

El nuevo milenio esta próximo, y la gente esta como loca, con supersticiones a todo lo que da, y con superficialidades de fin de año. Una pareja de enamorados en especial, prepara lo que será la llegada de su más hermoso anhelo: su hijo.

Karura y Hagane son los nombres de estos primerizos pero orgullosos padres. Se conocieron, unos años atrás cuando Hagane se convirtió en el guardia personal de la señorita Karura, ella es hija de un importante hombre de negocios de la región, mientras que él es el último heredero de una casta guerrera, "La legión del Dragón Rojo", no olviden este nombre porque en un futuro será clave para la vida del pequeño que nacerá pronto.

Karura era hermosa como ninfa, amable y tenía una bella voz, pudo haber trabajado como modelo pero decidió dedicarse al hogar. Hagane era apuesto, sabio, fuerte y muy hábil en el arte de la espada, tenía sangre de asesinos, y en eso se ganaba la vida, era un "asesino a sueldo", en realidad Hagane solo ha matado por defensa propia nunca con intención. Obviamente, Karura esta enterada de todo esto, además de que ella tenía otro don que muy pocos conocía, (solo su abuela materna y Hagane), y era el don de la clarividencia, aunque no era muy poderoso, solo de vez en cuando podía ver alguna visión del distante futuro.

Antes de la medianoche de la "Noche Vieja", entiéndase el 31 de Diciembre, el pequeño había llegado al mundo en un hospital cercano con ayuda de un buen amigo de la recién formada familia, Akechi-san. El pequeño niño era la viva imagen de su padre, y fue bautizado con un nombre de alcurnia, un nombre poderoso… "You-ou". Así, felices de la vida, Hagane y Karura recibieron el año nuevo.

Algunos años más tarde…

You-ou creció siendo muy amado, aunque en el Jardín de Niños [N/A. Kinder Garden] es un niño un poco solitario. You [N/A. Para los amigos que no tiene XD] ahora tiene 5 años de edad, y no comprende muchas cosas del mundo, en su corta vida se ha mudado de casa 3 veces, pero nunca lo siente, jamás se queda lo suficiente para conocer o extrañar algo de la zona. Dato curioso es que cada casa en la que han vivido siempre esta lista desde antes, como si alguien los esperara, y es que el "mudarse" es parte del trabajo de Hagane, cuando los negocios son cortos o fáciles, solo se va de viaje por algunos días. El pequeño niño pasaba más tiempo con su madre que con su padre, pero a ambos los quería mucho, todo el amor de esta familia es reciproco.

Primer día de Jardín de Niños

You era valiente, lo llevaba en la sangre, aunque estaba nervioso, jamás ha estado con tantos niños, además que éste, su tercer hogar en la vida, parecía ser el lugar de residencia oficial de su familia. Karura sonreía muy orgullosa, además eran graciosos los gestos de preocupación de su hijo, Hagane también sonreía. [N/A. Imaginen a Kuro con el camisón azul de niños y haciendo caras… n.n].

En la puerta del edificio, había muchos padres que dejaban a sus pequeños a manos de los jóvenes, y otros no tanto, profesores de la institución. You miraba el mar de niños, y otra vez se preocupo por la situación, en pocas palabras no sabía como socializar.

— Son muchos… — exclamo de repente en voz alta.

— No te preocupes no muerden — exclamo su madre divertida.

— Es cierto, además harás amigos — agrega su padre contento. You se queda serio… "amigos", por fin tendrá algunos.

You nació con unos ojos inusuales, pupilas rojas como las de su padre, pero aunque no son lo únicos, son muy característicos de "La legión del dragón rojo". Desgraciadamente, nadie de la zona tenía ese color de ojos, así que los compañeros de You lo veían como alguien "diferente", y les inspiraba miedo, así que ninguno se acercó a él. Pero al pequeño no le incomodo, solo se dedico a hacer los que los educadores pedían, y se divirtió mucho. Lástima, lo que dijeron sus padres no se cumplió, no hizo ningún amigo.

La clase de música & la niña de la flauta.

Sin embargo, no todo fue tragedia porque You pudo, al menos en las sombras hacer una amiga, se trataba de Daidoiji Tomoyo, una niña de la clase de música. Todo comenzó con una melodía que la maestra les enseño, Tomoyo-chan era buena catando pero no mucho interpretando un instrumento, sin embargo tenía muchas ganas de aprender la canción pero por más que practicaba, no mejoraba en nada. You tiene habilidad para aprender rápido, solo práctico dos veces la melodía y para la tercera la tocaba igual que como la interpretaba la maestra.

Aún cuando la clase de música término, Tomoyo se quedo en el aula practicando, You lo notó y admiró su esfuerzo, quería ayudar a esa niña a cumplir su sueño.

— Mmm Si tan solo recordara como va la melodía sería más fácil — exclamo la niña en voz alta a punto de llorar. Cuando de repente escuchó el sonido de una flauta, el instrumento que estaba practicando.

El sonido de la flauta inundo el solitario salón, no dejo de sonar la misma melodía una y otra vez, era un dueto, Tomoyo con su práctica y el extraño que interpretaba el otro instrumento. Una hora más tarde, Tomoyo dominaba la melodía casi a la perfección, solo faltaba afinar algunos detalles, salió del salón en busca de la persona que la auxilio pero no encontró a nadie, sin embargo pudo ver la espalda de You alejarse a lo lejos, entonces, a pesar de su corta edad, dedujo que ese niño de ojos rojos debió haber tenido algo que ver con su progreso en la flauta, y estaba muy agradecida por ello.

En el árbol… 

You es un chico muy ágil, siempre lo ha sido, cuando pequeño solía trepar árboles como mono. Su madre siempre se preocupaba por el peligro al que se exponía su hijo, podía sufrir un accidente. Pero You era demasiado terco para obedecer en ese detalle. Aunque en una ocasión su don trepa árboles le sirvió para rescatar un preciado objeto de su madre, su tesoro más preciado.

Comenzó a escalar el enorme árbol, estirando su mano para poder alcanzar ese objeto pero por más que se estiraba no lograba alcanzarlo.

— ¡You, hijo, baja por favor! — suplicaba su madre preocupada.

— ¡Estoy bien madre! — grito en respuesta el jovenzuelo.

Un movimiento más, un poco más, y su la punta de los dedos pudo atrapar aquel objeto, pero cuando lo estiro para bajarlo, el peso le gano, y se precipito al suelo. Su madre gritó asustada, pero su hijo no sufrió ningún daño, porque atrapado por su adorado padre.

— Obedece a tu madre, You — dijo el padre con voz poco severa, el pequeño sonrió.

— Lo siento — se disculpo con sinceridad, — pero solo quería salvar "esto" — dijo mostrando el objeto, una preciosa chalina de seda que Hagane compró a Karura cuando eran novios.

— Mi tesoro — exclamo Karura sujetándolo en sus manos, y restregándolo en su rostro con suavidad, — pero, You, tu eres mi más importante tesoro — agregó viendo a su hijo a los ojos, éste se sonrojo.

— Vamos a casa — indico Hagane, y los tres entraron a casa felices.

Nueva casa…

Las suposiciones de You sobre su tercer hogar fueron incorrectas, se mudo a mitad de cursos de educación básica primaria, unos años antes de acabarla, y tuvo que terminar de estudiar la primaria en su nuevo hogar, el cuarto en su vida, esto debido a los negocios de su padre, que él ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que eran, y mucho menos podía comprender el peligro que corrían, sobre todo en los últimos años, antes de entrar a la secundaria.

Hagane empezaba a tener conflictos internos con algunas cabezas de la mafia, algunos poderosos temían al liderazgo del padre de You, temían que su grandes imperios de corrupción y dinero quedaran en manos de un simple "guardaespaldas", pero Hagane era mucho más que eso, era un asesino, un espía, un hijo de "La legión del Dragón Rojo". Por otro lado, en la nueva casa, Karura se ocupaba de la educación de su hijo, trataba de ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, y agradecía que su hijo no fuera quisquilloso con la información. You solo se limitaba a recibir con los brazos abiertos a su padre cada vez que volvía de viaje, la más memorable, fue la última vez que regreso, durante vacaciones de verano, cuando You se había graduado de la primaria. Su padre había estado fuera por días, y el día de la graduación se acercaba pero a pesar de ello, no se veía ni sobra de su persona. You no quería verse triste por ello pero no podía evitarlo, era un evento importante, y su ejemplo a seguir no estaría para verlo.

Sin embargo, en mitad de la ceremonia, cuando recibió su diploma pudo verlo, ahí estaba justo a lado de su madre, su querido padre. You sonrió de oreja a oreja, y finalizada la ceremonia corrió a abrazar a su padre, éste lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y al tenerlo cerca, lo alzó en el aire orgulloso.

La sorpresa de su vida, fue volver al lugar que fuera su tercer hogar para volverse el quinto. Su padre casi no se aparecía por la casa, y su madre, desde hace un par de años que comenzó a enfermar, y cada día empeoraba. You nunca hizo verdaderos amigos, aunque era popular por ese halo de misterio que siempre lo rodeaba, y su mirada de ese color tan inusual, además destacaba como ninguno en los deportes. En casa, You se dedicaba a cuidar de su madre enferma, que era una persona muy terca, debe ser herencia.

Secundaria

El primer día de secundaria, You sentía nervios, después de todo, a muchos de esos niños los conoció cuando era pequeño pero jamás les habló, y con ninguno entablo un verdadero lazo. Algunos de sus compañeros aún lo recuerdan, unos más que otros, pero alguien en especial lo recuerda con cariño. Toda su vida planeo como acercarse a ese joven pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, hasta ese día. Esa persona era Daidoiji Tomoyo, la pequeña que You ayudo hace años.

Como ahora es todo un adolescente, sus padres no lo acompañaron hasta la entrada, de todas formas no podían, su madre amaneció enferma, y su padre no ha estado en casa. La sorpresa del día fue cuando su camino fue interceptado por una joven de cabellos negros que al sol brillaban con un tono morado oscuro, y ojos de un color parecido, You no la reconoció de inmediato, solo vio como su boca se abría y cerraba emitiendo palabras que él no escuchaba, simplemente porque sus oídos estaban atiborrados de la voz de Inada Tetsu interpretando Zankuo, su canción favorita. Hasta que por fin se zafo los audífonos de los oídos.

— ¿Qué…? — fue lo único que dijo el moreno, la chica hizo un puchero.

— Decía que si quieres podemos tomar juntos el almuerzo y salir algún en la salida… — explico la chica sonriente.

— ¿Eh…? — exclamo You sorprendido, o quizás confundido. La chica rió.

— ¡Eres gracioso! — exclamo divertida, tomo de la mano al moreno, y entraron juntos a la escuela.

El día fue divertido, You, como lo he repetido varias veces, nunca ha tenido amigos pero esa chica "rara" se sentía como un amigo. A la salida, Tomoyo convenció a You de pasear, el chico no lo deseaba así, quería volver a casa pero entonces una voz egoísta en su cabeza resonó con fuerza, merecía un descanso, además si se explicaba seguro que su madre lo perdonaría. Los dos jóvenes se pasearon por el parque, por el centro comercial, varios de hecho, en especial las tiendas de música, compartía una misma pasión por la música, el cantante favorito de You era Inada Tetsu, mientras que Tomoyo adoraba a Suga Shikao, pero ambos idolatraban a Sakamoto Maaya. ¡Qué tarde más placentera! Hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto, desde que los problemas en su casa comenzaron, desde la enfermedad de su madre… ¡su madre! Recordó entonces que debía volver pronto, estaba a punto de anochecer, y su madre (aún enferma) es un monstruo enfadada. You y Tomoyo caminaron juntos hasta una vereda, la chica dijo estar bien que llamaría a sus guardias (Tomoyo es heredera de Sonomi Daidoiji, y la compañía de juguetes _Daidoiji Corp. _afiliada a _Piffle Princess _por eso tiene una guardia de guaruras muy impresionante). You salió corriendo directo a su casa, sentía una enorme mezcolanza de emociones, por un lado era feliz por tener una amiga, por otro estaba asustado por la ira de su madre, y a la vez culpable por dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

¡Extraño! No había luces prendidas en casa, You abrió la puerta, vio a los lados, era demasiado raro.

— ¿Madre? ¿Padre? — llamo You sin respuesta, un segundo después sintió una terrible fuerza en la espalda, y todo se volvió oscuro.

La tragedia

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una escena extraña, ajena. Unos horribles hombres estaban en su casa, exactamente en la sala, debo aclarar que la habitación era un desastre. Uno de esos matones, sujetaba a su madre, otros dos a su padre mal herido. Una enorme sensación de impotencia lo invadía, no podía hacer nada, esos brutos lo amarraron a una silla con fuerza, incluso le pusieron un tapabocas para callarlo. El líder de esos rufianes, era un hombre delgado, de mirada de hielo y sonrisa serena, su nombre Okiura.

—…Okiura… — exclamo Hagane medio cociente.

— Hagane-kun, ¡qué tierno! Aún tienes energías para hablar… ¡maravilloso! Pero aún así, no tendrás fuerza para proteger lo que amas… — dijo el hombre encendiendo un cigarro. You lo miraba fijamente con ira. — ¿Qué sucede mocoso? ¿Quieres matarme? — agregó divertido. Se acercó a You, y desató el cubre bocas. — Haber di algo… — retó el mayor, You no dijo nada prefirió escupir la cara de ese bastardo. Okiura se molesto. — Entonces que así sea… — sentencio molesto, su mirada era más fría. Hizo un gesto a unos hombres, estos cargaban grandes sierras eléctricas. You pudo ver entonces que todos esos matones estaban armados.

— Escucha bien mocoso, esta es la historia de tu familia, la leyenda de la poderosa legión… "La legión del Dragón Rojo"… Desde tiempos inmemoriales, tus antepasados han dedicados su vida a grandes figuras de la política, a proteger sus vidas y asesinar a sus enemigos… todos nacieron con una misma herencia, esos ojos rojos color sangre, al principio no era así pero cuenta la leyenda que de tanto ver sangre derramada, sus ojos se adaptaron a ese color… es la marca de su estirpe, una estirpe de asesinos… — You escuchó con atención, pero el ruido de las sierras eléctricas hacían que la voz de Okiura se escuchará lejos, — tu padre es un asesino, el padre de tu padre también lo era, y seguro que tu también lo serás… — cuando dijo eso, a su persona llegó un olor extraño, ajeno… — eso es un problema para mí, mi familia era protegida por tu padre pero, sin embargo yo creo que es una amenaza… por eso es mejor deshacerse de las amenazas… —. El humo de cigarro mezclado con el nuevo olor le provoco nauseas, bajando la mirada descubrió la fuente del extraño olor, un charco de sangre, siguió con la mirada el camino de ese charco, la sangre brotaba del cuerpo de su padre. Hagane era cortado en pedazos por esos hombres con sierras, You se hizo sordo, solo había escuchado las palabras de Okiura cuando ni siquiera se percato de que su madre había estado gritando todo el tiempo, sus gritos eran tan estruendosos, que incluso comenzó a toser sangre pero ni así, guardaba silencio. En un arrebato de fuerza física desconocida, con el cuerpo lleno de rabia y adrenalina, You se zafó de sus ataduras y corrió para atacar a Okiura, este lo recibió con el filo de una espada, de un solo movimiento lo atrapo contra la pared, la espada atravesó por completo su mano izquierda, You hizo una mueca de profundo dolor, mientras que su madre grito con agonía.

— ¡¡You-ou!! — fue el aterrador gritó de su madre.

— Estoy harto… ¡mátenla! — ordeno Okiura ignorando a You, sacando la espada de la pared solo para cumplir el mismo su propia orden, atravesó con la espada el cuerpo de la madre de You.

— ¡¡Madre!! — ahora You quien había gritado. Corrió a su lado, a pesar de que su mano sangraba. — Madre… — dijo en murmullo, llorando… ¿Cuándo comenzó a llorar? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, empezó a llorar en el momento que vio a su padre herido, cuando escuchó la historia de Okiura… Había estado llorando mucho porque sus ojos dolían, ardían de tantas lágrimas.

— You-ou… perdóname… no te pude **cof, cof**… proteger… — fueron las últimas de su madre, entonces recordó días atrás cuando hizo una promesa con su padre, un "yubikiri" (N/A. promesa del dedo meñique), prometió que sería fuerte, fuerte para proteger a quienes ama, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Con ira, se levantó del suelo y quiso atacar de nuevo a Okiura pero este solo lo recibió para rebanar su brazo izquierdo, una herida profunda. You se llevó su mano sana a la herida, comenzaba a desangrarse, dio otro paso pero resbalo, cayó sobre un charco de sangre.

— No sufras mocoso… — dijo Okiura mientras alzaba de nuevo su mortal arma pero esta vez solo fue para rebanar la cabeza de Karura de su cuerpo inerte, giro por el suelo cayendo de rostro frente al mismo You. Un gritó desgarrador, brotó de su garganta. Perdió el sentido, parecía que no estaba más aquí pero antes de "partir", Okiura lo tomo del rostro, con sus ojos fríos, su sonrisa malévola.

— Hasta pronto You-ou kun — exclamo dejando que el humo de cigarro cubriera el rostro del muchacho. Todos los malhechores se fueron de la casa, dejando al chico solo con sus padres muertos.

Después de la tragedia…

You despertó en el cuarto de un hospital, según unas enfermeras chismosas le informaron que lo encontraron en la sala de su casa, desangrado y con el cuerpo de dos adultos, sus padres. Pasaron tres días después de su muerte, una vecina había ido a verlos para pedir un poco de azúcar, se encontró con la puerta abierta, entró y halló la escena del crimen, en principio creyó que todos estaban muertos pero no era así, You aún respiraba. También en el hospital se entero del famoso accidente de la heredera de la casa juguetera Daidoiji Corp., al parecer unos rufianes la atacaron cuando regresaba a casa y le quebraron las piernas, además de rebanar su garganta, la joven no volvería a caminar o cantar; You supo que fue su culpa, desde ese día había sentido como si alguien lo observará, nunca debió dejarla sola.

Antes de que You reaccionara, se encontraba en un mundo de sueños, donde vivía un recuerdo feliz, como ese día en que su padre lo salvó al caer de un árbol. Sus padres… asesinados, muertos, jamás volverán, lo único que tenía en el mundo, ahora estaba solo, sus queridos padres serían los únicos que llorarían su muerte, ahora él tiene que llorar la suya. Pero no lloró, en el funeral de sus padres no derramo ni una sola lágrima, hubo muchos murmullos sobre su falta de lágrimas, incluso había quienes aseguraban que su mirada era fría, y sus ojos más brillantes, de un color más vivo, más rojo. Tomoyo estuvo presente en el funeral, ellos fueron incinerados como es la costumbre en Japón. Tomoyo vio aquellos ojos, la leyenda de la legión era cierta, los ojos de You realmente eran más rojos que antes, y mucho más fríos.

Sin lágrimas. Epilogo. (_Tiempo en la Universidad)_

You-ou tuvo que cambiar su nombre, y cambiar su residencia a otra ciudad por un programa de protección a testigos, desde ese día lo conocen como… Kurogane. Kurogane no ha derramado ni una sola lágrima desde que murieron sus padres, ha vivido solo, y es autosuficiente. Continuo sus estudios en la prestigiosa Academia Campus CLAMP, porque su médico familiar tenía conexiones ahí (Akechi-san, tío de Ijuin Akira). Actualmente cursa la Universidad, una carrera para convertirse en profesor de Educación Física y Gimnasia.

Su compañero más cercano, y ni siquiera sabe porque, es un tipo rubio llamado Fai D. Flourite, extranjero de nacimiento pero naturalizado japonés, el tiene una mirada parecía a la de You, es decir, Kurogane. Siempre están juntos, es lo único que al rubio hace olvidar su dolor, y el mismo Kurogane olvida sus problemas.

_Cicatrices…_

Fai adora fastidiar a Kurogane desde que estudiaban juntos en la Universidad del Campus CLAMP, ahora ambos trabajan en la también prestigiosa escuela Horitsuba. Fai es profesor de ciencias químicas, y Kurogane de educación física. Después de las clases toma una ducha, oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

El agua caliente (su favorita) caía sobre su piel morena, salió de la ducha con tan solo una toalla en la cintura, entonces sintió un peso extra, era el maldito Fai colgado de su espalda.

— ¡Hola, Kurorín! — saludo Fai con una sonrisa. Entonces sus ojos azules se posaron en una horrible marca en el cuerpo del moreno que obviamente jamás había visto. — ¡Qué horrible! — exclamo tocando con sus dedos la enorme cicatriz. Kurogane no dijo nada, hasta que se enfado recordando las circunstancias.

— ¡Sal de aquí! — grito furioso. Fai salio huyendo. Después de vestirse, fue al comedor de profesores, solo Fai estaba ahí.

— Hola de nuevo — volvió a saludar el rubio. Kurogane no dijo nada. — ¿Estas enojado conmigo? — pregunto inocente, Kurogane no dijo nada. Fai miraba el hombro de Kurogane, era como si pudiera ver a través de la ropa esa horrible marca, entonces vio que en la mano de esa misma mano tenía otra cicatriz horrible, tanto tiempo de conocerlo y apenas se daba cuenta de ello, bajo la mirada cabizbajo, entonces sintió como una mano grande revolvía sus cabellos.

— Que ahora lo sepas, no significa que debas apropiarte de ello… — explico el moreno con voz tranquila, Fai sonrió.

— ¡Quiero golpear a los que lastimaron a Kurorín-sensei! — exclamo molesto el rubio, Kurogane sonrió.

Desde hace años, no sabe nada sobre la pista de Okiura pero su recuerdo sigue viviendo en su persona, marcado para siempre en cuerpo y alma, aún ahora oculta en su interior el miedo que le provoca relacionarse con alguien, siendo que ese "idiota" rubio comienza a volverse especial, pero si fuera así, si dejara que eso sucediera, el joven de mirada triste podía morir por relacionarse con su persona. ¿Acaso no podrá ser feliz? El destino dice que no. De repente, Kurogane abrazo a Fai, este no se molesto pero se extraño un poco, correspondió el gesto como buen amigo.

**FIN**


End file.
